1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to a cord guide device that guides an embroidery material such as a piece of cord when carrying out embroidery sewing with a sewing machine, and, in particular, relates to a cord guide device that guides a piece of cord or the like to a sewing position so that the cord or the like does not deviate from a needle location point when sewing the cord or the like onto a piece of cloth and to a sewing machine provided with the cord guide device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In embroidery sewing, there is a method of sewing a piece of cord or the like that is a string-like embroidery material, such as a piece of cord or tape, onto a piece of cloth.
In order to sew a piece of cord or the like on a piece of cloth using a sewing machine by lock stitching that includes a needle thread and a bobbin thread, the cord or the like needs to be reliably guided to the needle location point and, accordingly, sewing machines provided with a cord guide device in order to reliably guide the cord or the like are widely known.
A guide device in an embroidery machine is hitherto known that includes a rotating body that is rotatably attached in a coaxial manner to a needle bar that vertically moves and to which a sewing needle is attached, a guide portion that is attached to the rotating body and that guides a piece of cord or the like to the needle location point, and a guide driving device that rotates the rotating body. The guide device controls the rotation of the rotating body through computer control on the basis of embroidery data so as to change a direction of the guide portion so that the cord or the like is appropriately guided in accordance with the sewing direction (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-183287, for example).